Hybrid vehicles that utilize stored electrical energy in combination with another power source, such as an internal combustion engine or a fuel cell, may offer fuel efficiency and other advantages. Many hybrid vehicles proposed to date (such as but not limited to sport utility vehicles (SUVs), minivans, station wagons, and hatchbacks) have an energy storage system packaged within the vehicle passenger compartment. As the energy storage system emits a significant amount of heat, the heat must be vented outside of the passenger compartment. A fan may be used to assist with directing the heat out of the vehicle. Some fans generate a level of noise that requires attenuation for passenger comfort.